Typical head units of vehicles provide users with complex user interfaces for controlling systems within the vehicles. For example, the user interface of the head unit allow a user to control an audio/visual system of the vehicle, an HVAC system, and/or a GPS system. The head unit may have a touch screen, whereby the user can enter user input by touching a section of the screen corresponding to a command for adjusting or controlling an attribute of one of the systems. For example, the user can adjust the volume of the audio/visual system by pressing a section of the screen displaying an input mechanism, e.g. a button, for adjusting the volume levels.
Additionally, the head unit of a vehicle may have a set of predefined commands for providing user input. A user will issue a voice command by uttering a specific command, e.g. “Increase Volume.” A voice recognition module associated with the head unit executes voice recognition software to identify the word or phrase uttered by the user. The voice recognition module will then determine if the uttered word or phrase is a recognized command. If so, the voice recognition module will communicate the recognized command to the appropriate vehicle system, which executes the command.
Further, a user can synchronize a mobile device to the vehicle head unit. The mobile device will connect to the head unit via a wired connection, e.g. a USB connection, or wireless connection, e.g. a Bluetooth connection. Once connected, a user can have limited interaction with the mobile device via the head unit. For example, a user can perform hands free talking or can have access to a play list on the mobile device. The user, however, is unable to control the mobile device using the voice recognition capabilities of the vehicle's head unit. Furthermore, as more third party developers develop applications for mobile devices, there is a growing need for an efficient way to issue voice commands for the applications through the vehicle head unit.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.